customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailing Around the World (video) (Jomaribryan's version)
Sailing Around the World is the 20th Wiggles video. It was released on September 1, 2005 in Australia, and on July 19, 2005 in the US. This video is a compilation of Sailing Around the World segments that appeared on TV Series 4, with their accompanying songs included. The video's lack of attention on The Wiggles themselves, focusing instead on Captain Feathersword and his crew, was met with some criticism, and is one of the more negatively reviewed Wiggles videos on sites like Amazon. Of course, most Wiggles fans still appreciate it despite its different feel. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album of the same name, except where noted otherwise. # Sydney Barcarolle # Goldfish # The Chicken Song (Wiggly Animation) (later appeared in Racing to the Rainbow) # London Town # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) # The Captain's Wavy Walk # Sailing Around The World (Wiggly Animation) # Sicily (I Want To Go) # Mop Mop # Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) (Wiggly Animation) (from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!) # Elbow To Elbow # San Francisco Trolley Car # Fly Through The Sky (Wiggly Animation) (from Top of the Tots) # Here We Go Mexico City! # The Barrel Polka Deleted Songs *Sailing Around the World (Live-Action) - Seen on We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea *Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) - Seen on Wiggly Friends Special Features * Postcard from Mexico * Electronic Storybook - Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress * Bonus Episodes of Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episode 25 & Episode 43 * Photo Gallery * Trailers (US versions only) Release Dates Australia: September 1, 2005 United States: July 19, 2005 United Kingdom: August 4, 2005 Promo Pictures SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and his friendly pirate crew SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture2.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture3.jpg|The S.S Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Professor Singalottasonga SailingAroundtheWorld-PromoPicture6.jpg|The S.S Feathersword in promo picture #3 CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|''"Around the world we go!"'' SailingAroundtheWorld(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" SydneyBarcarolle-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sydney Barcarolle" Goldfish-PromoPicture.jpg|"Goldfish" Hula,Hula,Hula,NothingCouldBeCooler-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler)" Hula,Hula,Hula(NothingCouldBeCooler)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles LondonTown-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew LondonTown-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew saluting LondonTown-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats LondonTown-PromoPicture4.jpg|"London Town" LondonTown-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew in British hats AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray and Jeff AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens)" AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Ben, Cathy and Lucy AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew AgapametinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-PromoPicture5.jpg|Elefterios in Greek clothes Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sicily (I Want to Go)" Sicily(IWanttoGo)-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain and Alonfso MopMop-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mop Mop" MopMop-PromoPicture2.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture3.jpg|Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain, Wags and Paul James MopMop-PromoPicture5.jpg|Captain and the Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew MopMop-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture.jpg|"Elbow to Elbow" ElbowtoElbow-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SanFranciscoTrolleyCart-PromoPicture.jpg|"San Francisco Trolley Cart" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture.jpg|Ben and Caterina in Mexican outfits HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Mariachi clothes HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Here We Go Mexico City!" HereWeGoMexicoCity!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Alfonso TheBarrelPolka-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Barrel Polka" CaptainFeatherswordinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSunset.jpg|Captain Feathersword watching the sunset TheWigglyDancersinSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture.jpg|Greg dancing GreginSailingAroundtheWorldPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg AWigglyMystery-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Jeff in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture WigglyFriends-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, CF, PS, Franko and Maria in promo picture JackintheBox-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Trivia *The songs and segments from this video can be seen in TV Series 4, some of which contain extra epilogues where in Captain states it's time to wave goodbye (usually being splashed by water as he says "wave", unless indoors). *Music videos (and related segments) for the songs Sailing Around The World (in live-action) and Hula Hula Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler!) were filmed for this video but dropped. The former song was replaced with a Wiggly Animation version, while the latter song was removed entirely despite being referenced in San Francisco Trolley Car's segment (where Captain sings it briefly) and the epilogue (where Murray is seen with a lei around his neck and holding a ukulele). Both songs and their segments appear in TV Series 4 (specifically the episodes We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea and Wiggly Friends). *It was thought to be the last Wiggles VHS released in Australia for many years, until the existence of a rare Here Comes The Big Red Car VHS was discovered. *It is the first of only two Wiggles VHS cover where it has the colour G rated logo. *The back VHS cover has no ABC Video logo. *This is the second video to be focused on Captain Feathersword, after Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. *The clips filmed in the different countries were filmed in full screen, while the rest of the video was filmed in widescreen. *This is the first DVD to be released in America in anamorphic 16:9 widescreen. Cold Spaghetti Western was the first in Australia, while its American release was letterbox widescreen. *Anthony's wife, Miki and baby daughter, Lucia appear in Sicily (I Want To Go). *New Wiggly Animation versions of the songs Let's Go (We're Riding in the Big Red Car) and Fly Through The Sky appear (originally from It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! and Top of the Tots respectively). *Likewise, Here Come The Chicken made its debut as a Wiggly Animation song on this video, though it was not included on the album or any other until until Racing to the Rainbow (as its video used the song in live-action form). *On the Australian VHS, the video is cropped to 14:9 to match up with the Australian VHS Opening & Closing. *This is the last Wiggles US DVD to have the Trailers menu, Although the Trailers selection is still used. * Some songs used in this video we're from TV Series 4. Goofs *The credits show that Here We Go Mexico City! was written by The Wiggles, John Field, and Dominic Lindsay, although none of them did. Likewise, Sicily (I Want to Go) mistakenly credits Dominic Lindsay. *The 2007 DVD from Warner Home Video retains the HIT Entertainment logo at the end. Yummy Yummy is the only other one to share this mistake. *The original US DVD back cover estimates the running time as 116 Minutes including bonus features. While this is not a mistake, that run time is carried over on the Warner Home Video re-release in the US, as well as all Australian DVDs without noting the inclusion of bonus features in that estimate, thus making it seem like the video itself is 116 minutes. Transcript See here Category:The Wiggles Videos Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by HIT Entertainment